COLORS
by ohiomyown
Summary: Ennis and Jack meet while working but not up on a mountain. It's sometime in the 1990's in a city somewhere in the midwest.
1. COLORS Part 1

As it happened, Jack was short-handed on the loading dock that Thursday, so he was the one who answered the bell for the driver backed up to the overhead door.

By the time he hit the big red button next to the locked entry cage, the delivery man was no longer waiting, but had gone to his truck to begin off loading all the cartons of parts, subassemblies, copy paper, and supplies.

Jack peered out the screened security glass in the door to see nothing but the long line of a muscular leg flowing up to a perfect ass interrupted only by the briefest glimpse of brown shorts. 'Hmmm', he thought. 'So there are extra benefits to the long hours of manual labor that I'm paying my men for.

Just then the guy straightened up, set several packages up on the dock and bent again. This time the load was heavier, and his muscles bunched in his neck and back. Jack had to turn away to stop his salivating. 'What the fuck is the matter with me? I don't drool over men, I'm a ladies man one hundred percent!' he thought. He wasn't kidding himself about the firmness forming in his boxers though. Sweat began to pop out on his upper lip. He swiped at it with the sleeve of his white shirt. 'Oh great, that looks professional!'

With all the freight now on his dock, Jack had no choice but to approach the man, who was actually hurrying toward Jack already, clipboard in hand.

He held out an electronic device, looked to Jack something like one of the first cordless phones, "Morn'n sir, please sign here."

Jack signed his little squiggle that he called a signature, in the small window as indicated, and the man was already handing him the paperwork. "These are your copies. Have a great day." And he was gone.

The rest of the day was filled with two unnecessary meetings, jangling phones; folders full of invoices with their bills of lading attached needing his approval for payment, and schedules to adjust. Even more freight arrived on big rigs that backed right up to the dock and had to be off-loaded by a fork lift and driver. Jack could do that, had done it in fact when he was in school, but he hadn't kept up his own license since all his shipping department personnel were re-certified annually. As an officer of the company, Jack knew their insurance would not permit him to drive the fork lift, never mind OSHA.

His mind had not had time to fixate on the upsetting event of the morning. Until, that is, he hopped into his ride, his classic 1969 Chevy Camaro. It was his newest baby, his pride and joy; he had worked on it nights and weekends for months. He had sunk all his extra cash into her, but on this day he didn't even smell the new upholstery, didn't notice those original chrome parts gleaming in the last of the afternoon sun, as he headed to the house.

Jack was in a trance-like state, not even aware of his surroundings. The image of those sweaty blond curls and the eyes, Oh My God, those brown eyes that nailed him through the chest when he had handed him that contraption to sign, kept Jack boneless and blind till the line of traffic behind him startled him out of his reverie, by sounding like a line of honking geese.

After that, he shook himself mentally, made a commitment to get home safely if nothing else.

Dinner was going to be pasta again. It was simple, and he could dress it up any way he liked. He quickly changed into old jeans that were worn nearly through at the thighs, a blue t-shirt, and flip flops. Jack stepped out his back door to cut some oregano, rosemary and a couple other herbs for his spaghetti sauce. He loved having fresh ingredients when he felt like cooking. Kneeling, he chose the right amount of greenery, and snipped till he was satisfied.

Rising, he looked up at the sky, beginning to threaten rain. 'Better not drive the Camaro tomorrow' he thought and went inside to grab a good sized pasta pot. Jack got the water going and the sauce on simmer. Then went in to look through his closet.

'Everyone says I look best in this blue shirt' he mused as he pulled it forward on the rack. 'What to wear with it?' When he was satisfied that he knew what he was wearing to work the next morning, even down to the socks and underwear he had chosen, he hurried back to stir the sauce.

His solitary dinner was filled with random thoughts and images of brown. He wondered if "the guy" . . . didn't even know a name, liked to renovate classic cars, or attend car shows, or if he was into football, or maybe did he cook? Or garden? 'What the shit is going on?'

'I don't even know if he is gay. And until this morning, I KNEW I wasn't.' Nevertheless, Jack was mentally going forward, hoping to see the man again, maybe talk to him, get to know him a bit.

Just in case, Jack took his Silverado pick up over to the car wash. He wiped down the interior, not that it was dirty, lathered the exterior all over and rinsed well. He used a wire brush on the wheels and polished up the windows. He ran it over to Charlie's Texaco and filled the gas tank, checked the brake fluid, the oil and the wipers, then he filled the window washer till it ran over. 'All set' he thought. 'Jesus H Christ, what am I doing?'

As difficult as it was to settle his mind and get to sleep, he finally managed it in the wee hours. But he overslept on Friday morning, and after a quick shower, he dressed in his chosen outfit, and rushed off to work with no breakfast. Good thing they had bagels in their Production Meeting. It would hold him. The damn meeting lasted until 9:45 a.m.; Jack was frantic, his stomach was in a twist by that time.

He hurried without wanting to appear to do so, out to the Receiving Dock and goddamn it to hell, shit fire, there was a stack of small packages on the dock. He had missed him!

A blue stream of obscenities flew out of his mouth, under his breath, and he kicked at the side of the fork lift. Ouch! He forgot that was his sore ankle.

Just as he was turning to hobble away to his office, a big, boxy, brown truck turned into the lot and approached the loading dock. Not taking any chances at all, Jack went outside to watch and wait.

It was him. No mistake.

The man in brown shorts ran up the ramp carrying one small package. Holding it out to Jack, he said "Musta missed this one when I came earlier. Didn't see you anywhere."

Jack took the package in trembling fingers and signed for it shakily. He thanked the man for his diligence but what he said, he wasn't even aware. Neither was brown.

Jack said "Yeah, my damn meeting ran over."

The delivery man looked at Jack, in his blue shirt, with his blue eyes sparkling, and said, "Y'wanta get a beer sometime, er sumthin?"

Jack snapped back immediately, "Tonight's good. You?"

They agreed where to meet, and both let out a repressed breath they hadn't even realized they were holding.

As he walked away, walking backwards so as not to break eye contact, the driver said "You got a name? I been calling you Blue".

Jack's lopsided grin stretched wide, "I'm Jack. And I'm betting your real name isn't Brown."

"See y'later on, Jack. I'm Ennis." Then he tripped over the concrete abutment and almost went down on his attractive back side.

End of Part 1

TBC


	2. COLORS Part 2

By 5 o'clock, Jack was sweating profusely. He kept wiping his palms down his denim thighs to dry them. Good thing it was Casual Friday. He could not treat his dress pants this cavalierly.

Once home, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and decided not to shave. He changed into yet another clean blue shirt, ran a polishing cloth over the toes of his boots, and checked the clock every 30 seconds. It was still only 5:30. He went to the bathroom medicine cabinet and shook out two TUMS tablets into his hand. He chewed slowly, hoping it would help settle him.

He was to meet Ennis at 6:30 over at the Dog and Duck Tavern. The clientele was a bit upscale there but they had pool tables, dart boards, and shuffle board. He figured they could play some of these male bonding type games when the silences between them became unbearable.

If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he chose the place because they had low lighting, and high backed booths. They could get to know each other without every person in the place seeing and hearing their every word. Jack hoped they could get through this night without any major misunderstandings. He was scared as shit.

He could not sit down. Couldn't do it. So he reasoned, he'd just go ahead on over there, get himself a table where he could watch the door, and drink a draft and calm down before brown, uh, Ennis came in.

Jack pushed through the heavy wooden door, into the dim interior. The first sight that met his eyes, was Ennis sitting at a table, watching the door.

Jack's smile was spontaneous and brilliant. Ennis' matched it watt for watt.

Ennis stood up. Jack reached out to shake the man's hand. "You're early."

"You too." They both blushed, but in the gloom, probably nobody saw it but them. Ennis realized that he was still holding Jack's hand. He quickly dropped it as the waitress walked up carrying a stack of menus. "I see you found your friend. Are you ready for a booth now?"

She got them situated with water, beers and menus. Both said they were starving. When their food came, they ignored it and talked non-stop. They found they did not share the same hobbies or interests, but were desperate to find a good reason to spend a lot of time together. It was decided that Ennis would take Jack fishing the next weekend, and teach him the finer points of his love for the outdoors.

Jack wanted Ennis to come over, see his garden, his cars and workshop, and even cook a meal with him. He was surprised, but could not deny, that he wanted this man in his life, his daily life. Ennis wasn't dragging his feet either.

Several times their server came over to ask if the food was alright; if they would like to have something else instead. By 7:30 they were ashamed of hogging this booth, where actual diners could have a meal, and use the space as it was intended. "Let's get out of here." suggested Jack. Ennis just nodded, looking Jack directly in the eye.

As they walked side by side to Jack's truck, it began to sprinkle lightly. "This is my fault." Jack said. "Yeah? What is?" enquired a confused Ennis.

"The rain. I washed my truck last night."

"Oh. OH, I'd better close my truck windows then, since you jinxed the weather, Jack."

They got in Jack's truck and Ennis directed him to where he'd parked his vehicle. After closing it up tight and locking it, he jumped back into the truck with Jack. "Where to?" he asked.

"I have no fuckin idea. You?"

"Yeah, head out to the airport, okay?" So with a destination in mind, they began driving down the road.

"What's doing at the airport? Something special?"

"No, it's just that ever since I was a kid, I'd come out there along the fence, under the flight path, and watch the planes take off and land. The different colors of lights, the roar of the jets, it's exciting and calming all at the same time."

"Okay, I'm in. I'll try anything you like to do, Ennis." Jack knew he was sending a double message, but he couldn't help himself. Ennis' head jerked up and he squinted, as if to say, 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?'

The conversation faltered, and Ennis was having a highly emotional argument with himself inside his head. 'What the fuck am I doing in this guy's truck? Why didn't I drive my own and follow him? I don't know him from Adam, he could be a serial killer for all I know. Jesus, I'm fucked! ' Even thinking that word got his dick to stirring, and he became almost frantic with confusion and desire. "Here, Jack, turn west down this road along the airport, we'll go around to the south, and lie right under the flight path."

"Are you sure it's not dangerous, Ennis?"

"Naw, nothing even a little bit bad ever happens out here. You got a blanket?"

Jack flinched, and his dick stirred in hope; but hope for what he didn't know. Then he remembered the quilted movers blanket he had in the tool box in the truck bed. He kept it there in case he needed to kneel or lie on the ground to change a flat, or make a repair to the truck.

It was pitch black out there. Ennis showed him where to pull over. He shut off the engine, and got out, stretched his arms overhead. The tingle in his cock kept reminding him that something exciting could happen any minute.

He unlocked the tool box and pulled out the blanket. He shook it free of dust and debris. Ennis took the blanket and placed it in front of the truck for safety sake. Here, they were protected from any other vehicle that might enter into this space in the darkness and be unable to see two people on the ground.

Jack grabbed the half case of beer and their doggie bags of cold burgers and fries. They sat side by side on the blanket munching on the food that till now had been ignored. They ate the cold food and drank the warm beer and nothing had ever tasted better in their entire lives. They said nothing for a good ten minutes, chewing quietly, they allowed themselves to just Be.

Suddenly the lights came on in a pattern that was rushing right at them, blue and white and glaring. Their whole world was lit up like the Strip in Las Vegas. Jack heard himself gasp at the sudden beauty of it. And then came the roar.

Jack felt Ennis' hands on him, pulling him down to the ground.

"Jack, lie back, just look straight up into the sky with me. Feel the throb of the earth under us,"

While they watched, the belly of the plane came in to view, climbing, straining, reaching toward heaven, and then some doors slowly screeched open and the plane pulled its wheels up inside itself, and the doors closed.

Jack was breathless, in awe of what he had just seen and felt. He raised up on his elbows and looked at Ennis, who was still lying flat with his eyes closed. Jack realized that they were tightly clenching each other's hands.

Without another thought, Jack pulled Ennis' hand to his mauth and began to nibble on his knuckles. He bit harder and harder, but soon the biting turned to kissing; and from kissing to sucking. Ennis opened his honey chocolate eyes and watched Jack, his breath hitching in his chest.

"I want to kiss you so bad." breathed Ennis in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You can do anything you want to me." Jack agreed. His pulse had quickened till his breathing was already ragged, and shaky.

Ennis turned to face Jack, he pushed him back down to the blanket, and drew closer and closer to his face. Unsure of his angle, Ennis hesitated one second longer than Jack could stand, so he raised his head up to meet Ennis' and softly placed his lips on him. They met lips to lips. Two men. Softly and warmly. Ennis realized that he was surprised. As his confidence grew, he became more demanding. He kissed and sucked Jack's lips. Needing more contact, he pulled the entire length of his body up on Jack's and they were almost of a size. They matched perfectly.

The sublime fire flared in his cock, and sang through his veins on super heated blood. He ground against Jack for friction, and when he moved he felt Jack's erection pressing into him, alongside his own. Ennis became aware that Jack was pressing upward, as he was pressing down. He then slid side to side, oh god, oh god. Ennis was hunching on Jack, and he realized that Jack was bucking his hips up for as much contact as he could get. They were both experimenting with this joyous feeling.

"Uh, I don't know . . Oh. Jack, No, I . . " too late, Ennis realized that he was there, and could not stop the soaring flight of his first mega-orgasm and it was with a man. (as if there would ever be a second one . . Jack would hate him now, for his perverted desires.)

But Jack was reaching a plateau of his own, and cried out, clutching Ennis even tighter, rubbing against this man and bucking his hips with wild abandon.

"Oh fuck, oh god, ennis, ennis, ennis!" Jack strained into the pleasure for all he was worth, and for a finale, shuddered into joyous limp noodle status.

Both were still holding each other tightly, Ennis still on top. Jack opened his eyes, took one look at Ennis and smiled his major watt smile.

"Whut?" asked Ennis.

"We both are a sticky mess inside our pants, but I've never been happier."

"What happened here? Am I gay now? Are you?"

"Don't know, Ennis. I wasn't gay before yesterday morning when you drove into my life. Were you gay before then?"

"Naw, I eyeballed a few men, wondered about them, but never did anyone cause me to take one step toward them . . . or want more than to just look."

"No one?"

"Till yesterday morning, Jack."

"And you want more with me? Cause I do. I want to see and do everything with you, Ennis. And I don't even know what 'everything' is."

"Me neither."

"Can I look at you?" When Ennis was silent, Jack took that for agreement and turned them over so Ennis' back was flat on the ground. Jack began to unbuckle and unzip . . . Ennis was spent, for sure, but this man's greedy hands on his fly caused his dick to begin filling up again. Ennis raised himself up on his elbows so he could watch Jack.

"Oh, my god, Ennis. What you do to me. Can I suck you?"

Ennis thought he would pass out. This was his all time fantasy, and Jack was offering to fulfill it right here and now. Ennis began to protest about the stickiness of his dick, but his words faded away at the first exploratory lick and suck from Jack Twist's hot mouth. Ennis was no longer aware of his actions, he grabbed into Jack's lush hair and held securely to this man who was sucking and kissing him like he'd dreamed of since he was 14 years old. This was even better than any fantasy he could make up. He began to fuck Jack's mouth, and heard him gag. Apologetically, he pulled back. But Jack grabbed him around his thighs and ass and pulled him right back in. Ennis knew he was lost for all time. He would need this forever, he was home.

Jack's needy cock was leaking all over his favorite underwear again. In a moment of clarity, Ennis realized that he was the only one getting such good attention. He pushed Jack's face away momentarily, and said, "Let me move over, like this." He presented his face to where he could open Jack's belt and zipper, and pull out Jack's cock. He grabbed the base and pulled toward his mouth, to lick and suck every inch of Jack.

As they neared their finale, Ennis didn't know whether to concentrate on the pleasure Jack was giving him, or the pleasure he was giving Jack. It was impossible to decide. In one more second, it became a moot point, as Jack began to try to pull away. He said "Ennis, Ennis, I can't stop, … .. coming."

Ennis knew he had a decision to make, he'd read about this, how some loved it, others could never get past it. He wanted this. He wanted it all. So as Jack spurted his semen, Ennis swallowed it all and lapped until Jack was spent, and Ennis happy he'd succeeded. As Jack softened, Ennis was renewed.

Jack returned to sucking Ennis and exploring behind his balls with his fingers. This zinged Ennis into the stratosphere immediately, and he shot the most he ever had. Jack had a bit of a hard time keeping up with the volume, but he made up for it with noises.

With Ennis yelling, "Fuck, fuck, oh Jack, oh god." Jack was equally loud with his "Umms" and loud slurping.

They both fell limply where they were, but soon, this was not enough for Jack. "Come up here, want to see your face." They shifted back and Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and held tightly to him, and they settled on their sides facing each other. The exertions of the evening won out and they slept like innocent babes.

The roar of a plane woke them around three a.m. and Jack suggested they go to his house and sleep in a real bed. They did.

Around 7 a.m. Ennis woke to a full bladder, and poked around in the semi dark to find the bathroom. He relieved himself and headed back to bed.

Jack woke enough to ask "Do you have to be anywhere this morning?" to which he answered with a negative shake of his head. They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled back to sleep.

End of chapter 2

Tbc


	3. COLORS Part 3

GENRE: 5 PART STORY

PAIRING: ENNIS DEL MAR & JACK TWIST

TYPE: A/U A/U ( my first! )

FEEDBACK: Hope you like it, but feedback of any kind is welcome. ConCrit Please.

DISCLAIMER: Main characters were created by Annie Proulx, but they are very different here. No money is being made (by me) from this story.

WARNING: ADULT THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

A/N #3.1: Thanks so much to everyone for your comments to COLORS Part 1 and Part 2.

You were encouraging and nice, I appreciate it very much!

A/N #3.2 Many of you have commented that Ennis and Jack are "MOVING PRETTY FAST" and yes, they are. It feels natural because they were mutually hit by a ton of bricks called attraction, curiosity and desire. However, they may find that Caution would have better served them. A slower pace may have been less costly in the end. Dear Readers, shall we proceed? lj-cut

COLORS - Part 3

Fragrant smells of perking coffee wafted through the house. Ennis stirred, sniffed, sniffed again and for a moment, wondered where he was. Then it all came washing back over him; the memory of what he'd done with Jack, and he began to panic.

The perfect Panic Antidote arrived. Jack's rumpled form padded into the bedroom wearing nothing but sleep pants. His hair stood up as if in celebration; his stubble now really visible and sweetly raggedy. And the smile that was plastered across his face . . .Ennis could not find fault with that. None at all. He suspected he was wearing the matching image.

"Mornin', Glory" Jack greeted Ennis. He came near, bent over and kissed him on the mouth, then placed a cup of black coffee on the nightstand. "I don't even know how you take your coffee."

"You got it right, in any case. I take it black. I'm a pretty basic guy all around."

"Okay, basic guy. Shower first or breakfast first?"

"Uh, when I shower, I'll have to put those same sticky pants right back on, won't I? So I vote for breakfast first."

"Good, cause your clothes ain't dry yet. I put all our dirty clothes into the washing machine earlier and just threw them in the dryer before I put the coffee on. They will be dry in a half hour or so, but not just yet. We'll both be good to go. . . for awhile at least."

"Why only for awhile?"

"Well, until we sticky them up again."

At that suggestion, Ennis blushed royally. Jack laughed; a wide open and healthy guffaw. Jack Twist stretched like a contented cat; was he purring?

"Listen Ennis, there are drawers full of sleep pants, sweats, t-shirts and socks over there. Pick out whatever you need. I want you to be comfortable here."

"Sounds good, thank you."

Jack sat on the bed, next to Ennis and cupped his chin, turned his face to his so he could look into those eyes he was first attracted to, and now was just crazy about. "No need to thank me, Ennis. I know you will do the same for me at some point."

"I wish I knew what this Thing is that grabbed ahold of us so strong. If it happens again, in the wrong place, in the wrong time, we will have more trouble than we can handle. What d'ya think, Jack? What are we doin?". What kinda road are we headin' down?

"Do we have to label it right now, Ennis? Can't we just enjoy getting to know each other? And find out what each of us likes, and what we don't. Can we take it slow and easy, and just enjoy it, please?"

"I don't know, Jack. I can't even think straight around you. You know we can't be decent together."

Jack smiled devilishly, "Define Decent."

"You laugh, but I'm serious, Jack." He looked down at himself, where his erection was already at half mast. "See what I mean?"

Jack took Ennis in his arms and put his head on his shoulder. "You're too serious, darlin'. Lighten up or you'll turn into an old man. This is our time to enjoy each other. Okay?"

"The scary thing is that I never believed I could fall for Anyone this fast, or this hard, but here I am falling for a Man I've just met, and know practically nothing about."

Jack put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor. "You . . uh, you're falling for me, Ennis?"

"Well, yeah. Ain't you the guy had his dick in my mouth last night?"

"Oh Ennis. I don't want to talk you out of falling for me, I really don't. But there's a big difference between sex and love. They go together sometimes, but not always. It's too early to know if we . . ."

Ennis' cheeks flamed red, and he was embarrassed to the depths of his soul. "So, we're having a fling, are we? We're just experimenting and we ain't meant to be having feelings for one another? This is just a sex thing?" Jack could tell by his quavery voice that Ennis was hurt and disappointed.

Ennis lashed out. "I don't play games, Jack! With Ennis Del Mar, what you see is what you get. No tricks, no slight of hand. None of this 'now you see it, now you don't' shit."

"But Ennis, we can't be sure . . " Jack was interrupted again by an angry Ennis.

"We're not doing this, at least I'm not doing this! I want my clothes, I don't care if they are soaking wet!"

"Ennis, listen."

"No, you listen! I made a mistake. I won't make it again. You don't need to take me back to my truck, I'll call a cab!"

"At least have some breakfast, Ennis! I want you to stay, spend the day with me."

"That ain't gonna happen."

"Why, Ennis? We were doing so well!"

"No, YOU were doing well. I was delusional! "

Ennis jerked his damp clothes out of the dryer and put them on, the jeans were tough to pull up but he finally managed with some baby powder he found in Jack's linen closet. He was practically in tears, but he couldn't or wouldn't allow Jack to see him that way. 'Cause Jack already didn't have any respect for him. Ennis was just a good or maybe not even good, maybe just a convenient fuck!

Ennis did cry in the cab, and possibly when he got in his own truck, and maybe when he got to his empty apartment, and remembered how lonely it could be at times. But crying over Jack just pissed him off and made him more determined to stay away from him, and all men like him, on the make.

When Ennis thought of the things he'd done with Jack, had wanted to do with and for Jack, he was mortified that he had been such a fool. . . so easily manipulated by endless blue eyes, a few smiles and sweet words.

The rest of the weekend drug for Jack and he didn't know what to do with himself. He ran his usual errands, wished Ennis were with him, and then watched a movie on a rented DVD. Saturday night he finished off the leftover spaghetti for supper, alone.

On Sunday, he cleared weeds from his garden and herb beds, took a bike ride and then sat sulking following his shower. His dick was hanging right there, he could have helped himself relax with a little self love and attention, but somehow that didn't seem right. That was Ennis' prerogative, only.

He called his friend Jeff Kaiser. They went to an early dinner at a Thai restaurant, then went to play some pool. "What the fuck's the matter with you, Twist? You missed that shot by a mile. You been distracted all afternoon."

Hanging his head even more, Jack didn't know how to put it into words that Jeff would understand. "Well, . . . "

"Oh no. It's the old 'I'm Ga-Ga over a girl" syndrome, isn't it! Come on, admit it. It's obvious my company's a poor substitute for hers, whoever she is!"

"No, Jeff, I . . "

"Fuck, Jack! Just admit it, you've met someone, buddy, and it ain't going well."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Jeff. I have met someone, and it all blew up in my face yesterday. It's ripping my guts out. I miss him."

"HIM?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I've met a guy, and fallen head over heels. Shit."

"Twist, quit fucking with me, I'm not buying that shit. Known you all your life. If EVER there was a guy who was not queer, it's Jack Twist."

"Do they still use that word, Jeff? Anyway, whatever I am, queer, gay, bi or who the fuck knows, I miss Ennis. I need him with me, we could have a real sweet life together."

"Jesus, you do got it bad. Well, you are just going to have to suck up your pride, get down on your knees and apologize for whatever you did or didn't do. Girl, guy, makes no difference. You hurt'em, you gotta bite the bullet."

"You think that'll work? He's awful hurt and mad."

"Worth a try, what other choice you got?"

"Yeah, I see your point. You're a good friend, Jeff. I'll do it. Tomorrow, first thing."

"So. You boinking his ass? Or is he boinking yours?"

"Jesus, Jeff! That's real Classy! Actually, it's neither yet. We just met on Thursday morning, and by Friday we were both tied up in knots."

"Got hit fast and hard didn't you, Jack? Whatever happens with this guy, remember I love you and want you around for years and years. Be Safe. Catch my drift, buddy?"

The old friends talked for a bit more, but soon retired to their respective homes to get ready for the week ahead.

On Monday, Jack skipped the Production Meeting, determined to watch the Receiving Dock like a hawk. He hung around the area so long, he was making the employees nervous thinking he was checking up on them. He paced, and he checked his watch, and he paced some more. At last, the big boxy brown truck pulled onto the lot and approached the Receiving Dock. Jack went outside to confront Ennis, to persuade him to give him another chance.

But it wasn't Ennis.

The guy delivered all the packages properly, and on time. His paperwork was in order, with all the proper back-up. He even had a great body as a result of the physical demands of this job. The running, bending, lifting, stretching turned him into a studly specimen. But he wasn't Ennis.

"Where's my regular driver, this his day off?" asked Jack, attempting to appear calm and pleasant.

"I'll be your regular driver from now on, sir." He declared. "Ennis asked to transfer to a larger route. Said he has to make more money. He's getting married, you know."

End of Chapter 3

tbc


	4. COLORS Part 4

Working title - Colors 4

"I'll be your regular driver from now on." He declared. "Ennis asked to transfer to a larger route. Said he needs to make more money. He's getting married, you know."

Jack turned blindly toward the side of the building, and puked up his guts while hanging over the railing. When he had nothing else to purge, he wiped his mouth with his clean handkerchief, folded it over, and wiped the tear drops from beneath his eyes.

"Hey man, you getting the flu? You want me to get someone for you?"

Jack thanked the man, but declined help. Said he would be fine now.

"You can do one thing for me though. Remind me when that wedding is set for? You know, Ennis' and . . . "

"Sure thing, Ennis and Alma will be getting married in November. Its six months away, but folks can never save too much money when starting off married life. They are as perfectly matched as any couple I've ever seen. Have you met her?"

"Uh, no, I haven't. But I'm sure she's wonderful."

"According to Ennis, she is. And his opinion is all that matters, right?"

offered the man, as he smiled contentedly.

The driver checked his watch, and looked up startled. "Gotta get a move on. They time every single action and transaction you know. It's all about improving on what you did yesterday. Sign here, please. See you tomorrow." And he was gone.

Jack stayed outside, hoping to pull himself together but his stomach was in knots and his eyes threatened to spill over again. He stood there, staring up into the sky that had held so much promise just a few days ago, and a sob escaped from his open mouth. He quickly clamped down on his body and his emotions. He could not do this at work, and he could not work like this.

Finally, he gave up and went in to gather his things from his desk and tell his planner-scheduler that he was coming down with something, and would be going home to bed. He refused the chicken soup she offered to bring him and he left. Lureen was an older lady, skilled in her profession, and she took no shit off anyone, younger or older. But she tended to dote on Jack, and would mother him if he allowed her to. Sometimes he allowed her to; but not often.

Jack stayed in bed all of ten minutes. He prowled his house and yard, pacing and replaying the last scene with Ennis in his head. He regretted saying some things, but more importantly, he regretted not saying the words that he had held back. Jack searched the phone book but Ennis was not listed. He didn't know where he lived, specifically. He knew the area, but that was all.

The only thing Jack knew for sure was that he wanted to be with Ennis. He had to be with Ennis, had to at least talk to him, see if he could fix what was broken. Jack decided to go to the freight hub, find him, and tell him everything. Of course, he did not know when to expect that Ennis would have completed his daily deliveries. He'd wait. That was all there was to it. He couldn't go on otherwise.

He found the employees parking lot without any problem. Feeling like a stalker, Jack drove up and down the rows of vehicles until he spotted Ennis' truck. He then found a shady spot where he could watch and wait for its owner to come out of the building. Around a quarter to three, second shift employees began to arrive for work. They drove up and down the rows searching for a parking spot. Nothing much was open.

Jack tried to settle on a plan of action. But Ennis might not even intend to go straight home, he could end up at his girl friend's house, or have a shopping trip planned. Since there were so many variables, he thought it best to confront Ennis here, before he could drive off. Jack didn't want to leave it to chance, so he went to Ennis' truck and sat on his running board. waiting. Sitting was hard, pacing was easier . . but people stared at him, no matter what he did. "Damn, I hope Ennis doesn't get upset about me waiting out here by his truck!"

Jack had a sudden fearful thought; what if Ennis went out for a beer with his work buddies, and never even came back to his truck till hours later?

He decided that he could not control everything. Well, actually, he could control nothing. So he determined to put all the "what ifs" out of his mind and just wait quietly. He sat again.

After another half hour, Jack heard Ennis talking to someone. Just hearing that voice that had become so dear to him in a few short days, made his stomach lurch wildly and his hands began to sweat.

The Voice said, "Yeah, it'll be alright, Charlie. I didn't like it today, but I'll get used to it. It was. It was a rough day. . . actually for several reasons."

Jack couldn't hear the other person's side of the conversation. "Who? Who asked about me? How did he look? Oh. He did? Yeah, he is. He is a nice guy. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Charlie, have a good one."

Jack heard boots scraping the gravel in front of Ennis' truck, and also behind the truck. So he didn't really know which direction Ennis would be coming from, so he just stood up.

Shock registered on Ennis' face. Not fear. Not joy. Just surprise. Jack was hoping for more. He was hoping for an opening, but he knew now that if he wanted a second chance, he'd have to do it himself. Ennis wouldn't make it easy for him. His first words were, "The hell you doing here, Jack?" and he didn't sound happy.

Jack had determined not to cry or beg, but looking upon Ennis' unwelcoming face almost did him in. "I came to talk to you. Can we talk, Ennis?"

"We ain't got nothin' to . . "

"Please Ennis, give me ten minutes, okay? Please?"

Ennis felt his resolve crumbling in the face of this man who he had given his heart to, in the space of a moment. Not for the first time, he thought of that silly movie . .. "You had me at Hello." And Jack did, for sure, have him at hello.

"Okay, ten minutes. No more. But we can't talk here, it's too public. Where's your truck? Okay, just follow me."

As Jack walked back to his truck, and Ennis unlocked his and climbed in, he already felt the effects of seeing Jack. His arms ached to hold him, his traitor dick was twitching happily, and his chest felt like one half a magnet, pulling towards its complement, its other half. "Shit." Ennis knew he was a lost cause.

Ennis drove about three miles, stopped at a convenience store and bought some cold beer. Then he signaled Jack to turn left and follow him again. He knew of a construction site that was still rather rough. Had trees, brush and grass. Sure, there were survey stakes, as well as orange paint lines on the ground, plus a pile of rebar rusting away while it waited to go into the foundation of the building. But at this time of day, it just might offer them some privacy.

When Ennis finally pulled onto the site and parked, Jack parked behind him, heart and pulse thudding in time, in his throat. Ennis pulled two cans loose from the plastic rings and tossed one expertly to Jack. "Might as well wet your whistle, if ya got something you wanta say. Not saying I'm gonna listen."

Jack nodded his understanding of that statement. He had rehearsed. Don't think he hadn't. He was going to be so open and honest and loving that Ennis would have to recognize how deeply he cared for him. . .and take him back.

He took one long swallow of the cold beer, and let some of the condensation run down his neck into his shirt collar. Ennis watched it all the way.

"You're getting married." That was not a question, but a statement of fact.

Ennis shifted his weight to his other foot. "That's the plan."

"You son of a bitch! You fuckin "I play no games" bastard! Why did you lie to me?" Jack's voice broke on that last bit, and he swallowed hard, trying to keep it together.

Ennis was rocked by surprise and fear. Driving over here, he thought they were a done deal. They would talk and work it out. He was not expecting this anger from Jack. . . or was it hurt?

"You let me flirt with you, wine you, dine you, love you, fuck you . . and all the while you were engaged to be married in a few months!!!"

"Fuck me? Love me? Wait, Jack, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are a lowdown, two-timing ass-hole and I love you!" That was definitely not what Jack had meant to say. He dropped to the ground and sat in the grass, just staring at the tips of his own boots.

Ennis dropped his beer can and let it slosh out on the ground. He knelt and put his arms around Jack, kissing his neck, murmuring something unintelligible.

"Jack! Baby, don't you see? That's why I was pushing so hard to define what we have. I can't let Alma swing in the breeze while I fall in love with someone else. That's what I was doing - asking you - Saturday morning!"

Jack looked into those brown eyes he already was in over his head for . . and said "You coulda said."

"I know, I should have. I didn't know how to . . Jack I was already in too deep with you to be casual about it, and to tell you the truth, I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid to tell you I was engaged. Afraid you'd walk away. I didn't know how committed you were to us. It'd only been less than 48 hours since the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

'And what incredibly amazing eyes they are.' thought Jack.

"But when you resisted, or backed off when I said I was falling for you, the alarm bells went off in my head, and I knew I had to escape, stay away from you forever . . . cause I wasn't kidding around. I fell for you hard, Jack."

"Speaking of hard . . "

"No, don't do that. Don't joke around. We know the sex is fantastic, we know the chemistry is outa this world exciting, but there is more to life, I think, and Jack, I think we have that too! I think we genuinely like each other, like spending time together. But I can't take weeks and months to find out. Don't you see, Jack? Every day I try to find out if "we" are going forward, I'm leaving Alma to think everything is okay between her and I . . . that we are going forward to our wedding and our life together. It's not fair to her, Jack."

"Why haven't you just ended it with her before now, Ennis? She's not your future."

"You shut up about Alma. This ain't her fault. She's done nothing wrong."

"Neither have you, Ennis. Unless you count wanting to have your cake and eat it too!"

"I have not! Why would you say something like that?"

"Okay, you deny it. Answer me this: When you marry, don't you promise to forsake all others, and to love and cherish the one you're making your vows to?"

"Yes."

"And don't you ALREADY know, that you have strong feelings for someone else, even before your marriage, and that you cannot possibly in all honesty, make those promises and vows to her?"

"I would be a good husband to Alma. I would be faithful."

"And your heart, Ennis? Would your heart be faithful, and love only her?"

Dejectedly, Ennis whispered. "No."

The silence hung heavy, Ennis was scrambling to make sense of the conflicting emotions raging through his body.

"But in all the time we been engaged, I've never looked at anyone else, Jack. That must mean something."

"Yeah, it would seem to. How long you been engaged to her, anyway?"

"Six years."

"Six fuckin years? Jesus Christ, Ennis! Why haven't you married her long before this?"

"I'm not a man who jumps into anything quickly. Have to make sure I'm doing the right thing. "

"Yeah, it took you almost 36 hours before making love to me, Ennis."

"That's different!"

"It must be, friend. I don't know whether to laugh or cry now. And I don't know how to compete with your six years with Alma."

Ennis made no reply to that comment.

Jack shook his head, stood there looking down at the ground, hands on his hips. His eyes were open but he was not seeing the grass, the trees, the construction equipment; he was remembering how they came together body and soul at the airport back when he was sure of everything. Now he was feeling lost and bewildered. He wanted Ennis. That part had not changed.

Silence stood between them like a brick wall. Eventually, Jack pulled the blanket out of the tool box and spread it under the tree where there was at least a patch of shade. He lay down on it, his face on his crossed arms, so as to give Ennis some privacy . . without Jack's eyes on him. Jack tried to demand nothing from Ennis, no answers, no commitment, but to let him work it out alone. He was very afraid, but Ennis had to come to this decision without Jack's interference.

After several minutes, Jack heard the swoosh of a beer can, and then another. Ennis held one out to Jack. He sat up and leaned against the tree, rolling the cold can across his heated forehead. He still did not look at Ennis, did not intrude on his eyes, but left him to his thinking in private.

Jack took a long swallow of beer, it was losing its cold crispness already.

He couldn't help relating this situation to a book he had read, Clan of the Cave Bears. The premise was that whole clans lived in the huge caves together. Sometimes four or more generations in one cave. Every bit of family life was lived out in the open, in the cave; mating, giving birth, dying. To keep this life style viable, the custom was that each household was divided from its neighbors by a ring of rocks. One did not look into someone else's space, it was considered rude. Children were taught at an early age to keep their eyes in their own camp. Jack reasoned that was why he felt comfortable giving Ennis privacy without leaving him alone entirely. Or maybe it's just instinctive in humans to know how to do this. He wasn't sure at all.

Jack had hardly slept a wink last night. It wasn't long before the quiet and the sun lulled him to sleep. When he awoke, the sun had moved, and was going down in the west. He felt the need to pee, and got up and went into the brush to relieve himself. Zipping back up, he scanned the area, but he did not see Ennis, anywhere, though his truck was still there. Thankfully. Maybe that was a good sign? Jack hoped so.

Jack walked back to his tree and blanket, looked up and there was Ennis sitting atop some boulders, arms around his knees. He noticed Jack was stirring, and called out to him, "Hey look, it's Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah, well, Sleeping Beauty is getting hungry. You?"

"No. I mean yes I'm hungry, but I cannot go eat. I have to see Alma tonight. I have to clear this up . . . ."

"You're leaving? Now?"

"Yes. Right away."

"Ennis, all day I suffered because I didn't know how to get hold of you. Can I at least have a phone number or something? Would that be alright?"

"Of course, and I need yours too." They quickly scribbled down and exchanged numbers. At last, a tiny link had formed.

Jack bent to retrieve the blanket and fold it up. Ennis walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him securely, lovingly. He nuzzled Jack's neck just below his ear. "Hmmm" he said, appreciating this man's scent…. this man who had become so dear to him, so quickly.

Gingerly, like he expected he might be rebuffed, he turned Jack around. Ennis put his hands on both sides of Jack's face and pulled him into a tender kiss, a loving, sweet kiss full of promise, or sorrow. Jack couldn't tell which.

Jack loved the kiss, but he swallowed and hesitantly asked. "So was that a goodbye kiss, Ennis?"

"No, my love, it was not. Gotta go, see you later." He took one step toward his truck.

"Promise?"

Ennis turned back around toward Jack. Looking directly into his eyes he said, "I promise I'll see you later, Jack. I swear."

End of chapter 4

tbc


	5. COLORS PART 5

COLORS - PART 5

GENRE: 5 Part Story

PAIRING: Ennis and Jack

DISCLAIMER: Main characters were created by the inimitable Annie Proulx. No fame and fortune here.

FEEDBACK: Yes, absolutely. Bring it on, concrit please.

STYLE: A/U A/U

Author's Note #5.1: Dear Readers ... I couldn't do it. They have thrown me a curve, and it will take MORE THAN 5 Parts to wrap this up. Thank you for your patience with me.

Author's Note #5.2: Thanks to all of you who are reading and commenting. Normally I try to respond to your comments, but this was supposed to be just a short, quick story. . .without individual responses from me. So THANK YOU, and I hope you'll stay with me while they work out their lives in front of us all.

COLORS - Part 5

Jack ate some chicken and rice soup with some club crackers, and a tall glass of milk. Not once did his mind let go of Ennis. Where is he now? Is he with her? Is he kissing her? Is he making love to her? Will she change his mind? Does he want her more than me? Jack was driving himself crazy. He rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

Jack badly needed to distract himself; he could feel the knot in his stomach increasing. One way he could always sooth his mind and alleviate tension was to work on his cars. He had a brand new bucket of body putty, so he decided to go to the garage workshop and spend some time on his newest acquisition. It was another Camaro, but a '63 this time. It had been a real find.

His enjoyment was not only in the transformation of the car, but also in the hunt and the discovery. Jack spent much of his free time reading car magazines and classified ads, driving the back roads, keeping his eyes open for just the right car. At small town lunch counters and gas stations he always asked, and sometimes found someone, usually a man, who knew someone who knew someone who had a rusting gem out behind his barn. Sometimes they were beyond reclamation, and not worth his time or attention. But when he found one like this '63 he knew he'd hit the mother lode. He found it in yet another falling down barn, back last Fall. All winter while he worked on finishing up the '69 and getting her just right and ready to sell, his mind leaped ahead to this one sitting, waiting for his expert hand. Years of neglect had stolen her sparkle and shine; but his eyes could see the beauty under all the dirt, dents and rust waiting for him to reveal her to the world.

He had scrubbed her clean when first he'd towed her home. Now he set to work, deftly hammering out dents and sanding off rust. Jack's passion for his hobby was evidenced by the quality and array of tools that hung neatly across the walls of his workshop. His mind was never more at ease than when he was creating a smooth plane of beauty from wreckage.

Jack had worked without thought to the clock for most of an hour and his goggles were fogging up again. He took off his gloves and goggles and stretched his arms over his head. He realized his back was getting stiff, he glanced at the clock. It was time to move around and get a drink of water. He was thirsty but hadn't wanted to quit till he reached a good stopping place. The batch of mud he'd scooped out was all used up and sanded smooth. The bucket was tightly sealed, so there was nothing to dry out or to go to waste.

His small refrigerator in the garage was filled with bottles of water, beer, ginger ale and diet Coke. He grabbed a water, and leaned against his workbench. He pulled one of the rags from his rag bin and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then he chugged the cool water. God, that was good. Refreshed, he bent over the driver side front fender with his goggles on again, checking the surface he'd spread the mud on. It was dried, sanded and smoothed to a fine glassy sheen. He was pleased with his work.

Fine hairs on the back of Jack's neck, began to prickle and stand up. He felt that someone was watching him. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned to see Ennis leaning against the door jamb, those brown eyes gazing upon him in appreciation. "You always sneak up on innocent folks, Del Mar?" he quipped.

"So this is where you ran off to. I been calling you for the last hour."

Shit, Jack could kick himself. How many times did he say he was going to install an extension phone out here? Never had got around to it.

"Well, now that you found me, what ya gonna do with me?" Jack challenged with a hopeful grin.

Ennis did not grin back.

'Oh shit! Oh no. He couldn't do it, couldn't break up with her.' Jack thought.

"Guess you've come to tell me you're still an engaged man, eh, Ennis?" Jack was sad but at the same time, took a pissy tone with his reluctant lover.

Ennis straightened up from the door frame, and reached Jack in two long strides, grabbing his face and looking warmly into those deep blue wells. "No, Jack, I'm not! I spoke with Alma; we have broken off our engagement."

Jack almost collapsed from relief. "Does she know why?"

"Yes, I told her I met someone else, and I wanted to pursue it. I felt I owed it to myself to find out where it might lead."

"Did you tell her it's a man?"

"No. I didn't. I think one shock at a time is about all she can handle."

"I hope that decision doesn't come back to bite you in the ass."

"This is new for me; having someone always concerned about my ass. I'm not complaining, you understand." He twinkled a smile at Jack, and then ruffled up his hair. "You ready to quit in here? Or to put it another way; can you feed me? I'm starved."

Ennis was finishing up his tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwich and milk, just as Jack got off the phone. Ennis liked just being here, hearing Jack's voice, seeing him walk around in his house. He'd worried a bit when he couldn't reach Jack at his home earlier. That was a nice surprise, finding him engrossed in his hobby, being productive, living his life.

"You done?" asked Jack. When Ennis wiped his mouth with the paper napkin Jack had set next to his soup bowl, Jack took that as a "yes". He took his dishes, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher next to his own. He felt all warm and fuzzy seeing their dishes side by side. 'Good god, I am such a ditz' he thought. 'Romantic fool, some would say.'

He took Ennis' hand, slipped his fingers between his strong tanned ones, and said, "Let's go out in the garden, Ennis." There were several lawn chairs and they selected the chaise lounges, sat, leaned back and looked up at the stars. Jack still held on to Ennis' hand, and Ennis was not about to let go, either.

"I have a really good telescope." offered Ennis. "I'll show you some awesome constellations, Jack."

For awhile, they talked about the stars, and mythology. Neither had gotten much into the Mythology, they were more interested in the beginning. How the universe was formed. They each had a theory that was close, but didn't match entirely.

In any case, the desired effect was reached. This was a ritual that Jack followed most nights, to relax him before he went to bed. It helped him sleep without disturbing dreams. Ennis liked it very much.

Jack yawned, big, wide and noisily. He looked over at Ennis, liking that he was here with him. "Can you stay tonight, Ennis?"

"Guess so. But I have to work tomorrow."

"Me too. Let's go to bed, okay?"

All the relaxation was forgotten. Those words brought excitement, tension, desire, and anticipation, even dread. It brought it all to the surface.

They both found it hard to breathe, but folded their lawn chairs and leaned them back against the shed. They walked into the house; Jack locked the door, and led the way into the bedroom.

They could almost hear each other's hearts like trip-hammers, thudding against their chest walls.

"Want a nice warm shower first?" They both did. It had been a long hard day of worry, love, fear, anticipation, even confession. A shower would be nice. Jack pulled out fresh sleep pants for them both, as after shower wear.

The shower stall wasn't all that large, but they managed. They soaped up, then shampooed their hair, and rinsed. Jack put his arms around Ennis and hummed in his ear. Ennis knew he'd never been this content before in his life.

They ground against each other, surging forward, desperate to become one.

But they were not ready for that. They were novices still. They settled for sex-play; their excited cocks clamped together with both their hands wrapped up tight and experimenting with various movements . . . joyous shooting in the shower, shouting obscenities and nonsense words, simultaneous bliss pounding out of them . . . kissing, kissing, kissing.

In bed, naked alongside Jack, Ennis wondered how two people who loved and wanted each other, ever managed to just go to bed to sleep. Couldn't happen, he was sure. The next thing Ennis Del Mar knew, the alarm clock was ringing in the new day. A day begun in Jack's bed; will wonders never cease?

As each went about his daily work, they had smiles on their faces, a smile for everyone. The day flew by, but the clock hands never seemed to move. All they could think about was getting back together after the workday.

They'd agreed to meet at Ennis' house after work. They would relax and make some dinner, probably just something simple like burgers. They wanted to know everything about each other. Some alone time was sorely needed by both.

When Ennis got home, he saw Jack's truck in front of his house. He waved at him to follow, and drove around to the alley in back. His garage was on the alley, and he had a large gravel spot beside the structure, wide enough for a boat, or two cars. Once both were parked, they walked through the gate into the side yard, and grabbed hold of each other, trying to kiss and walk at the same time. There was much shuffling and pulling. Jack almost fell.

Ennis stopped completely, checking to make sure Jack was all right. His face turned serious, as he patted Jack all over. "I just found you, don't want anything happening to you, Jack."

"It's all right, it's all right." murmured Jack as he reached around Ennis and pulled him into his arms for a thorough kiss; he'd been waiting all day for this. Everything was right with his world, except Ennis had too many clothes on. Jack tugged on Ennis' brown shirt, and pulled it out of his waistband. He began trying to unbutton the shirt with one hand while holding Ennis' head in place for proper kissing, with the other. Jack had as much of his tongue as he could get inside Ennis' mouth, and they were learning their first duet.

Jack pulled away momentarily to breathe and to tell Ennis something important. "I want you so bad, Ennis. I'm crazy about you; you know that, right?"

Ennis smiled. "I'm pretty crazy myself . . . about you, that is. Let's get in the house before we get arrested for indecent exposure."

With arms wrapped around each other, smiling from ear to ear, they walked around the garage to Ennis' back porch. . . . where there was an attractive, young, blond woman sitting on the porch swing.

Ennis recovered his voice first while frantically trying to re-tuck his shirt . . . "Alma! What are you doing here?"

Alma stammered her answer, completely shook up by the loving scene she'd inadvertently witnessed. "Ennis, don't you remember? We had a date to watch the eclipse together tonight."

Ennis turned his back on her, angry, didn't know if at himself, or at her. "But Alma, we broke off our engagement last night. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Ennis, of course I remember. We aren't getting married in November." Tears began rolling down her fresh as a peach cheeks, "But we didn't say we would never see each other again."

Ennis didn't know what to say, kept his back to her in his confusion.

"Guess you have other plans now. I'll leave, Ennis. Sorry for upsetting you." She picked up her bicycle and began rolling it towards the gate.

Jack couldn't stand it. Not any of it. "Wait, Alma. Don't go."

Both Alma and Ennis looked shocked. But Jack seemed adamant that he wanted her to stay. He walked over to Alma, and took hold of her bike. While supporting it with his left hand, he offered his right to the girl.

"I'm Jack Twist. Sorry for this mix-up tonight. We were just about to grill some burgers. Why don't you stay and eat with us, anyway?"

She was hesitant to stay, but really wanted to . . . wanted to find out what was going on with her Ennis and his new friend. Truthfully, she wanted to find out if Jack was the reason Ennis no longer wanted to marry her. How could that be?

So, while Ennis ran in and changed out of his work clothes into jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt, Alma and Jack patted out hamburgers, and searched Ennis' cupboards for side dishes. "Voila!" yelled Jack, then he held up a can of pork 'n beans. "Hate these things m'self, but I'll heat'em up if Ennis really likes'em."

Alma came over to Jack and took the can from his hands. "No one likes them plain, like they come out of the can, Jack. Let me show you." And she proceeded to pour them into a baking dish, stir in mustard, ketchup, brown sugar, and diced onion. Once she had them in the oven, Jack admitted to her that they looked better now, but he'd never known anyone who bothered fixing them this way.

"Do you know where Ennis keeps his charcoal?" Jack asked Alma. She showed him where everything was, and left him to start the fire himself.

While they got all the plates and utensils out, Alma bravely asked Jack, "You've never cooked here before?"

"Never been here before tonight. Ennis and I just met a few days ago."

Confused, she got those little wrinkles between her eyebrows . . ."So then you aren't the reason . . . "

Jack faced it and her squarely. "Yes, Alma. I am the reason."

She began to nervously fold and re-fold the paper napkins . . . "I guess I don't understand."

"It was an instantaneous thing. . . with both of us. Does that make sense?"

She started laughing, a sound like a snort came out of this tiny person. "I would have bet my life that Ennis Del Mar would never do anything on an impulse."

Ennis knew no other reason to hang back in the bedroom. Had to face these two people who were both, in their own way, so dear to him, and see what was happening, and what was being said in his own house. Had to face it. "Hey, did I hear my name taken in vain?"

As Ennis walked into the kitchen looking good enough to eat, Jack noticed, and reacted physically. Right then the timer went off, and Jack thought 'saved by the bell!' He picked up the tray of burgers. "Charcoal should be ready, I'll be out back. Ennis will you check on the beans?"

With that, everyone fell into an easy, companionable routine and soon the food was ready to serve. They decided to set it up buffet style on the stove and counters, then to take their heaping plates outside to eat on the back porch. Ennis grabbed three beers and carried them out to his reclaimed and painted dining table, which needed a good wiping off before anyone could eat there . . . and then they were ready.

They talked a bit about the eclipse, about whether the clouds now rolling in would completely ruin their view. They talked about their jobs, and what their day was like today. They spoke of the upcoming presidential race and how it invariably ruined the television scheduling and pre-empted their favorite shows.

When all the applesauce and baked beans were gone, and the beers drained, the conversation flagged. No one wanted another burger, and they were all ready to move on. When Alma started making noises about clearing the plates and things Jack wouldn't hear of it, he insisted they'd take care of everything. She understood that it was time to leave; time to leave these two to their alone time. Still it was hard to go, she knew it was the end of something that had been a part of her life for many years.

"Alma, it was wonderful to meet you. Ennis, I'll take care of these few dishes while you walk Alma out. Goodnight, Alma." And so with Jack's guidance, they all did finally move along . . .as well they should.

By the time Ennis came back in, Jack had cleared up the dinner things, put the food away, and was figuring out how to work Ennis' remote control to the tv. Ennis sat on the couch, took Jack into his arms, and buried his face in Jack's neck.

"I missed you." said Jack "What took you so long? Was it rough?"

"HMmmmm. I missed you too. No, it . .Yes, it was rough. She asked questions about us, questions about sex, things I couldn't answer yet, and wouldn't even if I could. It's private, or it will be, huh? She cannot believe we've only known each other a few days, and yet we're so certain."

Ennis looked questioningly at Jack. "We ARE certain, aren't we?"

Jack nuzzled Ennis' neck and ear, then looked him square in the eyes. "Never been more certain of anything in my life, Ennis. I can't speak for you, but that's where I'm coming from. . . a place of Certainly."

"Well, then. I told her right."

"What do you mean? What'd you tell her?"

"Alma wanted me to hold off on announcing that our wedding is cancelled, wanted me to give it a month, see if I've had a change of heart. See if I've gotten the curiosity about the "gay thing" out of my system."

"She really said that? After being here, seeing us together . . ."

"Yes, she liked you Jack. Just not for me. She's always felt that I belonged to her. It was hard for her to give up her place as hostess in my house. She said it felt like you were taking her place at everything."

"How did you leave it, Ennis? Did you give her the month she asked for?"

"No, no, no. I told her that I was certain I wanted to be with you. Told her I'd never been curious about being gay, and still don't think I am gay . . I'm just in love with another man. Plain and simple."

Jack laughed and began to pull Ennis' tee shirt up over his head, "whatever floats your boat, Ennis Del Mar. Can we go to bed now?"

End of Part 5

T B C


	6. COLORS Part 6

GENRE: a/u a/u

Pairing: Ennis and Jack

Disclaimer: I owe it all to Annie Proulx for creating Ennis and Jack. I've added a few original characters of my own. No money, fame or fortune is being made here.

Feedback: Yes, please. Just keep it light. Concrit welcome.

Author Note #6.1 Thank you, thank you, for all your reading and comments. This has been a fun story to write. I really appreciate your support, your encouragement and your sense of fun.

Author Note #6.2 This is the Final Part. It's 6 of 6. However, there will be an Epilogue.

Links to all chapters: http://ohiomyown. – Part 6

Alma Jean Beers got her November wedding, as planned. Just not with Ennis Raymond Del Mar.

&&&&&&&&&&

Alma had been a dental hygienist with Doctor Weber on State Street for a year when he called his staff together to tell them that he was retiring at the end of the year and selling his practice. The eight people involved in the small office worried that the new doctor would bring his own people along, and they would be out of jobs. Alma and Ennis had only been engaged for a few months when this announcement was made.

During the first week of November, the new dentist came by to be introduced to the staff, and to interview them about staying on with him when he took over the practice. Doctor Weber had given Alma the highest of references. She was competent, thorough, and the patients liked her.

She was retained. In all, four of the current dental staff kept their jobs, and the others were let go.

What Alma didn't guess was that she would have kept her job even without rave reviews from the old dentist. Doctor Stokes was immediately attracted to her; he thought she looked and sounded like an angel. He also knew she was engaged. He was always a gentleman, and never let her know of his feelings. The years went by pleasantly, he watched the progress of Alma's relationship with her fiance' but after several years when they didn't marry, Monroe began to have some hope.

Finally, the day came when Alma Beers walked into the dentist's office for work, and she was not wearing an engagement ring.

"Lose your ring, Alma?" asked the doctor.

"No."

"Did you take it in for a cleaning?"

"No."

Alma continued removing instruments from the sterilizer, and wrapping them appropriately. Keeping her head down, she hoped the man would drop the subject. But he had no intention of dropping this subject. His heart began to pound.

"Alma, would you look at me, please?"

She turned toward him, his scrutiny made her feel something she couldn't describe. This unusual questioning was making her uncomfortable. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Alma?"

Finally she looked up; what she saw in his face, almost knocked her over. He was actually glowing. She thought it looked like love, but she'd never seen this look on Ennis' face. She was still confused.

"Alma? Are you still engaged?"

"No, I'm not."

Their first patient was due in ten minutes, they had no time; he began to sweat.

"Come with me, please."

Inside his office at last, Monroe closed and locked his door.

"When did this happen, Alma?"

"Well, it came out of the blue, Monday night. Then he confirmed it last night. That's when I took my ring off. My hand feels weird without it."

"I know it must, Alma . . ."

Doctor Stokes' receptionist rang his phone. "Yes Angie? . . . Please, get them set up in Room #3 and I'll be right there."

"Alma, we'll talk about this later. But before we go out there, I have to know one more thing."

"Yes, doctor?"

"Did your engagement end because you are interested in someone else?"

"No, that was not it."

"Okay, good. Will you have lunch with me today, Alma?"

And so it went. Monroe pursued Alma, diligently, romantically, and persuasively until such time as she said Yes, she would marry him. Within six weeks, she had been completely swept off her feet.

He showered her with gifts, flowers, compliments, and attention. When she saw what Monroe's courtship was like, she began to wonder what she and Ennis had been about all those years. It was nothing like this. Maybe Ennis never loved her at all. She thought that was a distinct possibility. He was good to her, and friendly. That was it, he treated her like a good friend.

Ennis too, saw the difference in how he had been with Alma, and how he felt now with Jack. Night and Day. Yes, there was no comparison. He couldn't remember ever having butterflies in his stomach knowing he was going to see Alma. He enjoyed her company, but never did his anticipation of seeing her fill him with excitement. His workday was filled with images of Jack; what they would do, where they would go, his hopes, his dreams. Looking back, Ennis wondered if he'd ever loved Alma at all. It was nothing like this.

Just as Jack filled Ennis' thoughts all day, Ennis filled Jack's thoughts, hopes and dreams too. Friends saw the difference in them; and commented on it. They had talked about when to come out to their friends and family, and state plainly that they were a couple. Jack could do it more readily, he had more or less said it, told Jeff that night, way back in the beginning. Ennis had a harder time with it. He hadn't actually said anything, but word got around that Ennis and Alma had broken their engagement. Even a blind man could see the happy glow coming off Ennis' face, so everyone knew there was someone new in his life.

Lureen was pressuring Jack at work to bring his new love around to meet her. He knew if he told Lureen, it would be all over the building in seven and a half minutes with two minutes left over. He was not ashamed of loving Ennis. No way. He was proud and happy. But that promotion to Director of Production, a corporate-wide position was being dangled in front of him by peers and superiors alike. He wasn't sure if there was active homophobia at the headquarters or not, and he just didn't want to risk getting that promotion if he didn't have to.

Jack was actually glad that Ennis had transferred to a different route; all it would have taken was one glance for anyone to notice him hanging around the receiving dock, and their sappy smiles when they were around each other. Neither one of them had the time for personal phone calls on the job, so they just waited for the workday to be over to see each other, to talk things over, to tell the funny stuff that had happened, and to gripe about work too, of course.

As it neared the end of the fiscal year, Jack was busting balls getting his numbers down for his departments. His dollars (of sales) per square foot were down 6 since this quarter last year, and his dollars per employee burden was down 8 for the same time period. He knew the brass was impressed with his results, and with his work ethic. But he knew from experience that promotions were based on more than good results and productivity.

Take Pete Longridge for instance; he had been a superlative manager of men and materials, but the people who mattered just didn't like him. He was from Connecticut, and his dry humor and formal manners did nothing to endear him to the upper management. And to make matters worse, he didn't play golf. He had been relegated to the backwater plants that were not 'up and comers' but rather 'has beens', and he was going nowhere in his career in this company. Within a year, Jack knew, Pete's current plant would be closed and Pete would be looking for a new job somewhere else.

Jack had always been well liked, but he wanted a promotion, if one came, to be based on more than a popularity contest. So he worked hard, and networked diligently to discover what techniques his effective colleagues credited their successes to. Jack didn't just gain expertise from others, he believed in Paying It Forward. He mentored young executive-bound people as well. Most were men, but there were women in those ranks too.

Using standard symbols, Jack sketched each operation his people had to perform, and was relentless about putting it down accurately. If there were delays inadvertently built into the process, he recorded them honestly. If one step produced more than it's share of flawed materials, he was diligent about watching the process with a stop watch in one hand, and a tool to measure whatever the process entailed. Sometimes it was distance from the parts bin to the assembly line, some times it was temperature of materials, sometimes it was radio frequency interference, there were many components to be measured, tested and improved.

As shipping manager, it was Jack's responsibility to approve designs for the cartons that their new products would be packed and shipped in. His Quality Assurance people had shaker machines to simulate the transporting of their product across country on a tracter trailer rig. They also had water and humidity tests, because some products would invariably be transported overseas on ships in deck top containers. If the product arrived damaged, or DOA (dead on arrival) for any reason, the packaging design was scrapped and they went back to square one.

Jack could save the company millions by protecting their products all the way to the customer's dock. Or he could blow millions by allowing a faulty carton design to get through his tests, and ruin untold products. Not only was it costly to replace DOA's, but the customer was usually waiting anxiously for their new equipment, and once a client was unhappy or didn't trust your Quality, they would be taking their business elsewhere.

On one such testing occasion that Jack was proud of, he saw that the failure rate for a particular work cell was getting out of the acceptable range. In observing them, he discovered that the assembly team was consistently hurrying the start of their work without waiting for the plating solution to reach its required temperature. Those metal brackets and spiders plated before the correct temp had been reached, invariably had rejects in the 12 parts per million range or higher. With proper graphing, the rejected parts were shown to have come from this earliest part of the process. Once the metals solution reached its designed temperature, the rejects from those batches were in the one part per million range. Jack put a Go / No Go test in place to confirm temp before any plating could commense. At first the team grumbled about losing time, and not making their target quota due to this newest restriction, but once they saw that their re-work was virtually eliminated, they bought into the new process.

Ennis too, was improving his work procedures, becoming more efficient and setting up poka yoka processes to ensure that he came back to the hub each day with everything properly signed and documented, and in less time than it had taken him the previous week. He measured and charted everything he did, and if he couldn't pin down the reason for an over run in time, he would talk it over with Jack. In this regard, they spoke the same language, and had the same kind of analytical minds.

Ennis had a chronic over run at the PPG plant in Grandview, and he was having a difficult time pinning down the cause. Quite often when this situation occurred it was due to a cute new receiving clerk chatting up the delivery person. But in this case, Ennis knew that was not his problem. However, he was all too aware that he consistently had to cool his heels, or take a coffee break when he showed up there. There was no one attending the receiving dock for several minutes.

Jack was helping him mull this over, and suddenly he turned to Ennis and asked "Isn't PPG a Union Shop?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with . . . OH!"

"What time do you usually arrive there at their dock?"

"Between 9:45 and 10:00 a.m."

"I wonder when the whistle blows for them to all take a break?"

"If I had to guess, Jack, I'd say 9:45 a.m."

They were both pacing Jack's kitchen floor, and Ennis looked almost as if that cartoon "bright idea light bulb" was above his head. "So, all I have to do is change the order I pack my truck. I'll set it up so I can arrive at their dock fifteen minutes earlier, or a half hour later than I do now. I think later would be better. I'll confirm their break time in the morning, but I think we've come up with a way to knock several minutes off my day. Thanks, Jack."

"Sounds good, Ennis, but I didn't do anything. I just acted as your sounding board, so you could hear yourself saying it out loud. You knew it all along." said Jack, with a proud smile on his face. Ennis had analyzed the problem, figured out the cause and settled on the solution right in front of his eyes.

Ennis and Jack didn't spend much of their time together talking about work. For the most part, they had a whole world of topics to talk about and find out what interested the other.

No longer novices, these two lovers have learned to make the other happy, as well as themselves. They have made time to play together, to tease and to satisfy their partner. They have also learned to say what they want sexually and in everyday situations. Ennis has never before been comfortable doing this. But he feels safe to say anything to Jack. It is an amazing journey, learning about the man you love, who loves you right back. They are happy together.

Happy is one thing, but all couples have their ups and downs. The only thing they ever seem to disagree about is when and how to tell people that they are together. Of course, the neighbors at both their houses are pretty sure they know what's what. They take turns sleeping at each other's home on nights when they can. Some nights, they stay apart in their own home, because they have an early meeting, or they've gotten behind on their laundry. Whatever, they do not need an excuse. Any reason is reason enough.

The other bone of contention is Cilantro. One hates it and considers it vile, and his partner thinks it's heaven-sent and should be in every single dish they serve. But that's a story for another time.

In Jack's buffet drawer lies a preliminary spreadsheet. They have listed their goals, their assets, their liabilities, and have mapped out a rough strategy. Ennis and Jack want a house together. Enough of this living apart. Time to end that asap.

Ben Morrison, their realtor, called on Friday evening around 8 o'clock. "I've found the perfect house for you guys! When can you come and look at it?"

& & & & & & &

6 a.m. Saturday rolled around. Jack was curled around Ennis in bed; both were still sleeping. They probably would have stayed that way for another half hour at least, except for that CRACK! of thunder directly overhead.

They bolted upright at exactly the same moment, quickly assessed the situation, and wordlessly snuggled back down together.

Jack's face was nestled into Ennis' neck, ear, and hair and he couldn't resist whispering, "mmm, do you know how good you smell when you're all warm and snugged right up tight against me?" Instead of answering with words, Ennis squirmed his butt backwards a bit, seeking Jack's heat, knowing it would be there for him. "seems like you like rainy saturday mornings just as much as I do, Brown."

Ennis nibbled on Jack's forearm that was right there for him. Then he sucked that spot just enough to pull up a purple bruise, he finished by kissing his work. Now that he had a taste of Jack, Ennis couldn't resist turning his arm over and licking up the tender underside, following the blue veins, up to his elbow. By this time, he was practically turned over onto his back.

Jack leaned in and kissed Ennis' mouth softly, then licked and sucked his upper and lower lips and all around his lips, till he had his man moaning . . . he knew what Ennis liked.

Ennis straightened his body flat on the bed and tugged on Jack to lie on top of him. Not content to wait for Jack to kiss him, he raised his head off the bed and presented his mouth to Jack's, kissing hungrily. Ennis never knew in his "before Jack" life, how much he would enjoy having Jack's weight on him. It was right. And it felt so good. Besides, he was in a perfect position to begin poking Jack's thigh with a message about what he wanted.

"Hm, what's going on Ennis? You want something? Speak up, friend. I can't read your mind." Jack was choking back his laughter, teasing his Ennis was half the fun. Ennis was so easy, Jack thought. I can get him going, panting and bucking his hips in under 30 seconds. He wished there was someone he could bet about this accomplishment of his . . . but no. He always won waaayy more than money.

That sex trigger in his brain clicked over and Jack wasn't laughing anymore. "Oh jesus, Ennis, what you do to me." He was so enveloped in the feel, the taste, the heat, of his man that he was lost for minutes at a time.

Jack, loved every part of his man's body, and couldn't resist any of it. They fell into their very own satisfying rhythm, giving pleasure and taking pleasure, murmuring nonsensical love words and lustful obscenities.

The bedroom filled with the sounds of the lovers: breathing hard, skin slapping on skin, striving, striving to finally become one, building to their crescendo. When they reached that pinnacle and released to fall through the stratosphere on the other side, they were exhausted, sweaty and they had become one for that magic moment.

They may have slept. Their recovery was slow and easy. In a dreamlike state, they held onto each other in appreciation and gratitude that they'd found this man.

Ennis opened his eyes and Jack was almost nose to nose with him.

Jack spoke first. "Good Morning, Brown. I love you."

"Hmmm, Love you too, Blue."

"What time we gotta meet Ben?"

"Not for a couple hours."

"Whose turn is it to make the coffee?"

The End

Watch for Epilogue


	7. COLORS EPILOGUE

GENRE: a/u a/u

GENRE: a/u a/u

Pairing: Ennis and Jack

Disclaimer: I owe it all to Annie Proulx for creating Ennis and Jack. I've added a few original characters of my own. No money, fame or fortune is being made here.

Feedback: Yes, please. Just keep it light. Concrit welcome.

Author Note #E.1 Thank you, thank you, for all your reading and comments. This has been a fun story to write. I really appreciate your support, your encouragement and your magical sense of fun. You inspired me.

Author Note #E.2 This Epilogue should satisfy everyone that our boys built that sweet life together, and hopefully let you know what they did with it.

Links to all chapters: ohiomyown./15443.html

COLORS – Epilogue

Their first year as a couple was filled with many surprises, stresses and strains.

Neither Ennis nor Jack had ever lived with anyone, let alone another man. They looked ahead with excitement as well as trepidation. The two lived in Jack's house while the house they bought was being renovated. They split the cost of having the electrical done, and the updating on the plumbing, but everything else they did themselves. The work took up almost all of their nights and weekends.

They sanded woodwork till their hands were numb and raw, and they hoped never to see a baseboard or cove molding again. They patched walls, removed wallpaper borders, and stained molding. They pulled up decades old carpeting, sanded the newly exposed hardwood floors and stained them a chestnut color. It was discussed and decided that they would cover the beautifully stained floor with polyurethane instead of an oil based varnish that would need periodic renewal and much more careful living on it. They wanted to be able to live in their home; use it for meals, entertaining, as well as practicing their hobbies. They did not want to worry about scratches and scrapes. It had to withstand real life.

The house was a mess of saw dust, rags, stains, and used sand paper. But that was not important. They could begin to see the finished product in their minds' eye, so it was glorious to behold.

Most nights the pair barely made it home before falling into a dreamless sleep, side by side after a quick goodnight kiss. They turned together and wrapped arms around one another for awhile, then rolled away to face opposite for a time. Several times during the night, they cuddled, or spooned each other without conscious thought. At times no part of them touched, but they usually awoke with one of them having their head on the other's chest with an arm draped across the stomach or hips. The important thing was that they were in the same bed, every night, without fail.

Seemed the hardest part for the pair was choosing paint colors, but they were determined to do it themselves, instead of asking a woman friend, or relative. One day, at Home Depot they were looking at paint chips and Ennis started to laugh. "What's so funny there, Brown?" asked Jack.

"We've had the solution all along, we just didn't see it."

Confused, Jack just stood there, while Ennis pulled the color wheel around to juxtapose two strips of tones. One was shades of brown, the other shades of blue. "Here's our color scheme, darlin', what d'you think?"

Jack agreed and studied each little rectangle to see which two tones went together best. They left the store with brushes, rollers, paint thinner, miles and miles of blue painter's tape, and a five gallon bucket of the Cappuccino Mocha, and another of the Summer Sky.

When the painting was finished, they stood back to admire their handiwork, and were very pleased with themselves. In the front hall, they'd made alternating stripes of the two colors, with a light wash of cloudy white over the whole. It was different and strictly theirs.

Each room had some subtle combo of the two colors, no two rooms exactly alike.

The only thing left to do was finish tiling the kitchen and bathrooms. It was close enough to completion, that Jack sent in a thirty days' notice to his landlord that his lease was up, and he would be moving. They paid the last rent they ever would pay; 50 – 50 as Ennis insisted.

They moved into 1963 Sweet Life Lane on April 4th, Ennis' birthday. They would pour the driveway and the patio in the next couple of weeks if the weather held good, and plant the trees, shrubs and flowers. They already had a truckload or two of cedar chip mulch placed around the front and back yards in attractive beds.

They lived together, making a life where none had been before. It was not automatic, they had to work at some things, others just fell into place. They loved one another beyond what either of them ever expected to have. It was an amazing fit, all because Jack had been shorthanded on the dock that day.

Jack got that promotion to corporate. He told them all that he had a life partner, and he expected that to be respected. They never had any trouble, even if they sometimes caught people whispering, and turning away when they looked their way at company functions. Nothing bad or untoward ever happened to them because of their relationship.

Ennis got his promotion too, but it turned out not to be his cup of tea. He found that he did not like being the boss. He stood it for a couple of years, but he eventually got to talking to his mentor about it. They offered him the top job as the Director of Training and he jumped at it. Ennis loved teaching better methods, training new employees on problem solving and time saving procedures. He wrote up manuals and trained the upcoming Trainers. He was in his element, and he loved it.

On their fifth anniversary in the house, Ennis and Jack stood outside and watched a new neighbor move in across the road. They both stood with mouths open to see the most beautiful little girl they could have imagined. She had brown ringlets, and the bluest eyes that sparkled with mischief. She would become the most important woman in their life.

Her name was Meredith Aquirre. Her daddy was Joe and her mommy was Jo.

Cute, but very confusing to everyone. It was apparent where Meredith got her looks. Jo was a lively, interesting woman, quick with her warm laughter and welcoming ways, and pretty as a picture. Her personality shone such that it wouldn't have mattered if she was stump ugly. Before long, everyone in their area wondered what Jo ever saw in Joe. He was as surly as she was warm, and never had a good word to say about anyone.

Jo began to show up at the grocery store and the bank and the picnics with bruises here and there, or a limp she couldn't explain away. Both Ennis and Jack planned to take Joe aside, and teach him a few fundamentals about how to treat women, but before they could, Jo was taken into the hospital. She died the third day she was there. In spite of the fact that all the neighbors suspected Joe had a hand in it, the Medical Examiner certified that Jo had been suffering from a rare blood disease, and her doctor confirmed it. Her husband had never laid a hand on her.

Joe was distraught, losing Jo was beyond his ability to cope. He went down hill health-wise, and it worried Ennis and Jack. They took to going over there whenever they could to make sure Joe had some healthful food and had taken his medication. They looked in on Meredith, and often took her home with them for supper, playtime in their spacious back yard and then a bath and story before taking her home to her bed. Joe barely noticed whether she was there or not. He began to drink. Within six months after Jo's death, Joe was skipping work, unable to sleep and failing to keep up with his personal hygiene. Most days he was drunk, and out of his head.

Fearing the worst, Ennis and Jack began searching for relatives to alert to Joe's plight and Meredith's dangerous home situation. They stopped taking her home after her bath, and made a little bed for her in their extra room, next to theirs. Finding no one from the family, they sought out an attorney to file a request that Meredith be placed with them for safety's sake. Unfortunately, the attorney did not draw up paperwork first, she did a search of her own, and found that one of Jo's cousins was alive, and was quite willing to take Meredith. It crushed their hopes of having her for their own little girl, but knew it was the right thing. Family comes first.

The day that Penny came to pick up Meredith on a Temporary Custody Writ, Joe was unconscious and could not be awakened to say good-bye to his daughter. They left the paperwork on the kitchen counter for Joe to read when he came to. They hoped he would see it amongst the dirty coffee cups, bottles and cans.

Meredith wrapped her little arms around Ennis' neck and refused to look at "Aunt Penny". She wet his shirt front with her tears, and cried "Jack, Ennis, don't make me go!" Jack spoke softly to her, and got her buckled into the back seat of Penny's car. They each hugged her good-bye and told her they would visit her soon. It nearly broke their heart.

A week passed in which Ennis and Jack sorely missed their little friend and hoped that Meredith was adjusting to her new surroundings. When the guys came home from work that day, they saw a For Sale sign in the yard across the street. In answer to their knock, Joe answered the door. He was red eyed and unshaven, but he seemed to be sober. Clean patches in the kitchen were evidence that he was beginning to throw out trash, scrub and paint. He was serious about selling, he said. He was moving to Sandusky to be near his little girl.

Two weeks later, they couldn't wait another minute. Joe was having an Open House, and Ennis and Jack knew he'd be busy the entire weekend. They told him where they were going, and a freshly shaved, newly sober Joe sent Meredith's own pillow and blankie with them, with a message that "Daddy will see you soon." They packed an overnight bag and headed north to see Meredith. Penny had said they were welcome to stay at her house, but they'd found a bed 'n breakfast in near-by Huron, that suited their fancy, and where they could enjoy their privacy.

As the truck tires crunched on the gravel of Penny's drive, there came a screeching sound from the front porch. "They're Heeeere, they're heeeere!" Meredith came flying down the drive; she barely gave them time to stop the truck before she was leaping into their arms. Much hugging and kissing, and maybe a couple tears later they were just looking at each other with big, wide, happy smiles. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"We're really, truly, here darlin'! Should we go say hello to Aunt Penny now?"

While the celebration was happening in her front yard, Penny carried a tray

of lemonade and ice tea out to the wicker table next to the old metal glider.

All the porch furniture was vintage, and piled with fresh pillows covered in bright sailcloth. They weren't that far from the lake, and everything had a blue and white nautical theme.

Meredith grabbed one hand of each of her friends and pulled them up the sidewalk to her aunt. After the greetings, Penny indicated the glider, and Ennis and Jack sat down side by side. She took a wicker rocker facing them,

Meredith sat on one lap then the other, back and forth unwilling to make a final choice. She wanted them both.

They discussed the unusual weather, and then Joe's progress with himself, and the house. They brought Penny up to date on all that was going on with him. All at once, Penny's eyes seemed to fill with tears, and she nodded her head towards Meredith. Ennis looked down, and the little girl had her nose pressed into his chest, just breathing in his scent. She patted his arm, then kissed the back of his hand. She moved over to Jack's lap and did the same, pressing into him, and breathing deeply. For themselves, the men had clung to her, tightening their arms around her without giving it a thought . . they were so glad to be with Meredith, their lively little gal.

"Meredith, did you pick those flowers for Ennis and Jack, like you wanted to?" asked Penny. The girl jumped down, and ran around to the flower bed. As soon as she was out of earshot, Penny said, "She's not doing well. Cries herself to sleep every night. I didn't realize how bad it would be, how much she'd miss her mommy, and daddy and everyone. It breaks my heart."

Ennis reached down and hefted the paper sack he'd carried in with him. "Maybe we can do a little something about that."

Running with all her might, Meredith came up the porch steps two at a time and offered a fistful of flowers to her visitors. "My oh My, we'll need to do something with these, put'em in water, I guess. Thank you darlin' they're beautiful!" said Jack.

Ennis pulled her over and whispered in her ear, "Mery, Mery Quite Contrary, how does your garden grow?"

And she giggled out loud, "with silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row!" And she clapped her hands with glee.

They'd read so many bedtime stories and nursery rhymes that they each knew quite a few by heart.

Penny said, "let's go find us a vase for these pretty flowers." So they all went inside, to the bright sunny kitchen while Penny rummaged around for a

small vase to hold the treasures.

When the flowers were ensconsed in a tall pickle jar, Penny put it in the center of the table. "I hope you are hungry; someone's been up and waiting since the crack of dawn, so it's almost her nap time. Need to get a bite of lunch in her first."

"I for one am starved. How 'bout you, Mery" replied Jack helpfully.

They ate sandwiches, pickles and chips. They drank iced tea, Mery had milk. When the meal was over, Ennis asked if they could put her down for her nap, "It'd mean a lot, we've missed that." Penny nodded her assent.

"Will you show us your bedroom, Meredith?" asked Ennis. So she took them each by a finger, and led them upstairs to her room. Ennis carried the paper sack with his other hand. She indicated which was hers; it didn't inspire pride in her, it was too new. But it was okay, she had no complaints other than it wasn't "home".

Jack plopped her on the bed and began to unbuckle her shoes, and pull off her socks. Ennis said, "We have something you might like. Your daddy sent it to you." And he pulled out her blankie, and her pillow. Immediately, she was a little girl again, rubbing her face with her blankie, and pressing her nose into her familiar pillow. It smelled like home, and she snuggled down on the bed. Jack brought a sheet up over her, and said they'd see her when she woke up from her nap. "NO!" she wailed. No longer quiet, she was up on her feet. "Stay with me, please, don't go." So for Mery's sake and their own, they each sat on the floor and leaned back against her bed, holding one of her hands till she fell asleep.

An hour and ten minutes later, she came out on the porch rubbing her eyes and dragging her blankie behind her. She smiled when she saw that they were still here. Jack held out his arms, and she climbed onto his lap. "We have a little something for you, your aunt Penny said it's okay." And he brought out of the sack Ennis had been carrying all day, a small picture album they'd made especially for her.

"Mommy" she crooned, while rubbing her mother's picture. "Daddy" and she kissed the snapshot of Joe. All through the little album, Meredith smiled and crooned and kissed everyone she loved. There were several pictures of Ennis and Jack together, and she kissed each of their pictures. The last picture was one of Meredith with her mother, shortly before Jo got sick. She looked at it and said "little Mery's mommy." She kissed her mother's face, as well as her own.

She insisted that Ennis and Jack have a tea party with her like they always did, and so they sipped imaginary tea, and ate imaginary cakes along with some of her favorite stuffed animals.

It was time to go; they told her they'd be back in the morning at 9 o'clock. "Can you remember that?" "Nine o'clock!" she said jumping up and down. While Meredith napped, Penny had given her permission for them to take her to Cedar Point the next day.

"Hey Blue, this sky matches your eyes, you know that?" The boys were lying in a row boat in Sandusky Bay. They had rowed out to Marblehead, saw the lighthouse, and rowed back to the quiet of the bay. They had tickets for the 4 p.m. ferry out to Kelley's Island. Ennis had always wanted to see the glacier grooves. Jack was looking forward to the ferry ride itself, and then an evening on Put-in-Bay. It was a tourist trap, no denying that, but it would be fun. By the time they'd walked around in that crowd, and had a few beers, saw the sights, and shopped in the stalls, it was time to get back to Huron to their bed 'n breakfast. They were eager to get back to their bed, even if it was one they'd rented for the night only. The brisk lake breeze had done its work, they were two sleepy lovers, nuzzling and making love before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

The next morning, they had enough energy to do the job right; they made love thoroughly and noisily. They couldn't control the moans that came from their throats, and felt a bit bad about that. Within seven minutes though, there were more moans, coming from the other side of the wall! The people in the room next door must have been turned on, or inspired by their noises. They no longer felt bad, they felt proud of themselves instead.

The B&B staff had a breakfast buffet all ready for them when they'd showered and dressed for their day with Meredith. Delicious smells had been wafting up to their room for awhile, hurrying them along. It seemed the lake air was making them more hungry than usual, and they both ate a large meal. "There's light craft warnings out this morning." Their host announced. "Hope you're not planning on boating or fishing this morning."

Jack said they were planning to take a little friend to Cedar Point, and got a thoughtful look in response. "Well, will be spitting rain, and light showers all day. Pretty windy, too. Good luck to ya."

The guys looked through the brochures near the front door of their B&B for alternate ideas, things they could do indoors if the weather turned off bad.

Most of the things they'd hoped to see were out in the lake. They'd even contemplated crossing over to Canada, then stopping back on the Bass Islands, hoping to see Perry's Monument, back by Catawba Island and back into Port Clinton. Over their 3rd cup of coffee, they realized that these plans were all for the two of them. Meredith didn't need anything special, she just wanted to spend time with them. Happily they drove off to pick up their girl.

Meredith Joy Aguirre was, once again, ready and waiting for her gentlemen callers on the front porch. She spied Jack's truck before it even pulled into the drive. It took all Aunt Penny had to hold her back from running right out into its path. "Sugar, sugarjust wait for them to get here. Why don't you check your backpack, make sure you have everything you might need, okay?"

When Ennis and Jack reached the porch, she had all her belongings spread out on the porch floor. She had a light sweater, a plastic rain cap, a bottled juice, some gold fish crackers, and some raisins. And her blankie.

"All set there, I see." said Jack.

"Nope, something's missing. Do you know what it is?" Aunt Penny prodded. As none of them could come up with what else she might need, Penny held out a small tube of sunscreen, something she should never be without, living here.

"Oh right." sighed Ennis. "C'mere and let me daub you all up."

Meredith insisted that they needed to be protected from the sun's rays too, so they all got sunscreened before leaving the house.

Jack asked, "Do you have a hat? Just in case?" and so they added that to the backpack too.

Ennis said, "You're a pretty big girl now. I think we need to leave blankie at home, he can wait in your bed for you to come back."

Meredith grudgingly agreed, and then tromped up the stairs to put her old favorite friend under her pillow.

The day was filled with fun, sunshine, and intermittent showers. They rode the merry-go-round, and the ferris wheel, and a few other mild rides aimed at children her age. They ate cotton candy, carmel apples, and funnel cakes.

They went into the exhibits and souvenir shops when the showers came, and then right back out to enjoy the atmosphere of the amusement park.

When it was time for lunch, they found a shady table and ate quietly. They used Mery's backpack for a pillow for her. She rested thirty minutes or so, dozing on the table, and the guys dozed too, leaning against one another briefly. They all re-applied sunscreen before resuming their trek around the park.

They went into a booth to get their picture made, making funny faces, and kissing each other. They took two strips so Mery could keep one in her album, and they could keep one too. They went into an arcade when the sprinkles came back, and punched their names out letter by letter and the year, onto a metal disk as a keepsake. They put it on a chain for her, and she wore it proudly. They stayed till sundown so they could see the fireworks together. By this time, Meredith needed her little sweater, and once again, her backpack made a perfect pillow. They lay on the sand of the beach, watching the vividly colored lights sparkle across the sky, and they all yelled "Boom!" every time one shot off. They got to where they could tell which would boom, and which were duds. It was the best time they could remember; being out together, even if they hadn't been cuddling Meredith, and holding each other's hands – but they were doing both, so they were completely satisfied.

It was too late to head back home, so after dropping off Meredith, they called their B&B to see if their room was still available. It was not, so they got a small room at a motel in Port Clinton. No big deal. They were together. That's all that mattered. The following day, they made a short good-bye visit to their girl, and hugged her again and again. As they left, they told her what her daddy had said about coming up soon. They promised to come back again, and visit her. They gave her their phone number, wrote it in her picture album, with instructions to call them anytime she wanted.

Through the years, Ennis and Jack worked hard, loved much, hunted for classic cars, painted and traveled. They had a great time no matter what they did, as long as they were together. It became apparent that they were going up to Lake Erie frequently, so they bought a cabin on Catawba for weekends and vacations. The year they bought the cabin was the same year that Joe married Penny. Yeah, that was kind of inevitable. Meredith seemed to draw people, and she seemed to draw love to all her people.

She stayed with Ennis and Jack while Joe and Penny went on their honeymoon.

As Meredith grew up, she brought her friends over to the cabin too. She always had a key to both their houses. The year she brought Tommy to Ennis and Jack's cabin to meet them, they were all aware that something important was happening. A few years later, Mery and Tom married, and that was a special time too. Joe had died the summer before, so both Ennis and Jack walked her down the short aisle in the little chapel on the island.

The years rolled by, and our boys, now nearing retirement age had to decide where to live, whether to keep both houses, and what to do with their time. They decided to give the cabin to Meredith and Tom to enjoy with their three kids. They have two boys and one little girl. Ennis and Jack are grandparents, in every sense of the word, including having the kids named after them. The oldest boy is David Ennis and the younger one is Phillip Jack. The girl? Her name is Mery Jo. And she has Ennis and Jack wrapped securely around her little pinky.

Most family gatherings happen at the cabin, but some of Tom's relative's absent themselves if they know "those queers" are going to be there. It has strained Tom's relationship with a couple of his male cousins, because he won't back down. He claims both Ennis and Jack as fathers-in-law, loves them and looks up to them. He told Dale and Butch to 'go to hell' if they cannot accept his family. He's not holding his breath to see if they back down. It's too bad, they could learn a thing or two about relationships if they'd just be in the same room with these two men. Ennis and Jack make Tom strive to be the best husband he can be, because of the example they give, without even knowing that they're doing it.

The guys spend most of their time now back at 1963 Sweet Life Lane, and less time plying the waves of Lake Erie. Jack still refinishes classic cars, and Ennis loves driving the back roads with him in search of the next project.

Ennis still paints. His favorite model is Jack. He also still has his telescope trained on the night sky, looking for new stars and for eternity.

They frequently entertain the neighbors or old friends from work, or even their family members, though few and far between they are. Nothing fancy, they like to grill out, have a beer or a margarita, a few chips.

They still meet Jeff some Sunday nights for a Thai dinner, and even a movie if there's anything good showing. Or they go bowling with a bunch from Ennis' work. They golf with Jack's old work buddies.

The men are showing their age, gray hair, a few wrinkles, but it all looks good on them. Ask the man who loves him best.

Meredith and Tom celebrated their anniversary last month. They brought the three wild ones to stay with Grandpa Ennis and Grandad Jack for the weekend. "You guys be good, you hear me?" demanded Meredith, warning the children with her eyes, of dire consequences if they didn't behave.

Jack couldn't resist pulling her chain, "Okay, we'll try. But what about the kids?" Ennis laughed like he did every time he heard this joke.

Meredith grimaced at him. "Okay, granddad Jack. You guys behave, and the kids need to be good too."

"Have a wonderful time, sweetheart. You and Tommy don't worry about a thing. The kids'll be fine right here. Go on, git. Your weekend is flying by."

Ennis and Jack had furnished the bedrooms when the kids started coming for visits. They each had a bed if not a whole room to themselves. The boys had twin beds in the same room. M.J. had her own room with a canopy bed.

When it was time for bed, the kids were bathed, teeth brushed and hair dried. They were in their jammies demanding a bed time story. "Come on, granddad! Tell us again, about how you met grandpa!"

Baby Mery Jo chimed in, "Yeah, grandad brue, tell how grandpa brown fall down on his butt!"

The End


End file.
